


Imp-Sitting At Rimeshire

by RStar6709



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Biana is great and dex knows it, F/M, Fluff, Post-Relationship, Very much fluff, i derailed from the original plan like halfway through oops, the triplets are mischievious but also they're just kids who like attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RStar6709/pseuds/RStar6709
Summary: Dex Dizznee and Biana Vacker babysit Iggy at Dex's. Also, the triplets are there.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Biana Vacker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Imp-Sitting At Rimeshire

**Author's Note:**

> A request from an anon on tumblr! This time, Dexiana! Hope you enjoy!

"Woah, how do you manage to do that?" Dex asked in awe, as he watched his girlfriend grin triumphantly, mischievous imp in hand.

She walked towards him with confidence, and it only made her even more beautiful- and that alone was a hard feat. It was actually during a moment similar to this one where he'd realized his feelings for her.

 _"You really think you can take care of an_ imp _?"_ He'd asked, only barely hiding the scoff. As if a Vacker sibling- especially the one who was so spoiled- would let their hands get so dirty.

They were in Alluveterre back then, when he still held his grudges. Back when he thought that Vackers were too snotty. Well, they _were_ , but they were also sweet and caring and protective.

He'd been proven wrong as Biana casually held the ball of fur, even going as far as to nuzzle her face against it. It was such an eye-opening experience. He manage to realize his feelings if adoration, but shoved it aside, still partially blinded by anger.

It wasn't until after the Nightfall experience where he decided to give her a chance. After all, she had fought Vespera, and came out bearing scars. She wore them without complaint. How could he ignore someone like that?

"Dex?" Biana called out. "You there?"

He smiled at her. "Sorry, I was just lost in thought."

"You wanna share?"

"Uh... I was thinking about how far you've come, and how you look great when confident." His cheeks were burning, he was sure of it.

She laughed, squeezing Iggy tight so she wouldn't let go. "Have you been hanging out with Keefe recently?" She walked up to him and poked him on the nose. "Flatterer."

Dex grinned. "Of course! What colour were we dyeing him again?"

"I think we were going with some kind of orange, but I'm feeling purple now. I'm not sure though. Lavender? Magenta, orchid, I'm not sure!"

"I could put multiple shades," he offered. "We're in my house, I can go grab then quickly. Make sure Iggy doesn't break anything. Or reach the triplets."

"They're not that bad!"

"They're just acting innocent!" He yelled as he kept the room.

He wouldn't even be surprised if they were lingering nearby, waiting for the best moment to have trouble. For a brief second, he worried that Biana wouldn't be able to handle them, but then shook his head. Of course she would. She'd bring out the innocent side to them, since they were determined to look cool-

He sidestepped as he heard a faint click, and watched as a green liquid fell right where he'd been standing. Dex sighed. _Balding serum._ He had no idea what to do with the disasters that were his siblings. He took his time as he grabbed the purple bottles, careful to not get hit by anything.

The trip back was surprisingly uneventful, but was unsurprised to see the triplets with Biana.

"I wanna pet Iggy!" Yelled Rex.

"I found a growth elixir! He's gonna be huge!" Bex cheered.

"And then I could ride him! Sophie won't let me ride Silveny!" Lex said.

"No! I asked to ride Silveny first! So I get to ride Iggy first!"

"Actu-" Dex began, but was cut off.

"None of you will ride Silveny with that kind of behaviour!" Biana said. "If you want to even _touch_ Iggy, you're going to have to act better than that!"

He turned and saw that she was hovering in the air, flickering in and out of sight, imp in hand.

Rex was the first to back away- a wise decision, nobody should mess with a determined Biana- and sat on the floor. It took everything in Dex to not burst into laughter at such a sight. Soon, the other two siblings joined in.

"Sorry," they chorused.

He definitely didn't believe them, but Biana wasn't finished.

"We are not feeding Iggy a growth elixir. That will break everything. But maybe you can ride Silveny."

Three sets of periwinkle eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Not by yourself. I'll be with you. Do you know what it takes to ride an alicorn?"

"You have to grip her in a way that won't hurt her!" Lex answered. "Sophie might have to be a around to make sure nothing goes wrong!"

"Perfect! If you get to ride, you'll be going first! But you'll need your parents permission."

Three heads nodded.

"If you want me put in a good word for you," Dex continued. "You should clean up the balding serum, and disarm your traps."

The triplets immediately left the room. Their enthusiasm was almost adorable.

"You just told them that because you wanted us to be alone, didn't you?" Biana asked.

"Yeah. But there really is a pile of balding serum on the ground that they tried to get me with. I don't have the patience to deal with that. Also, how did you get them to calm down so easily?"

"It's not that hard," she said, taking some of the elixirs. She opened one of them and started applying it to Iggy. "I'm not even sure that they're so troublesome."

He shrugged. "Tell me that again when all your shirts have holes in the front."

"Well, we'll figure it out. Now come help me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this is the last of the stuff I have already pre-written when it comes to my one shots. My major fanfics probably won't be on here any time soon, due to my wanting to edit. So, that means suffering from long waits from me... oops
> 
> Anyways, I DO have something new coming soon.
> 
> And feel free to request something, as long as it's appropriate and healthy! If you don't wanna reveal yourself, you can come on to my [ Tumblr and make an anon request](https://ravs6709.tumblr.com)


End file.
